¡MEMORIAS DE UN ASESINO!
by TrueProta
Summary: Mako siente la arrolladora necesidad de sanar las heridas que la muerte de sus padres le ocasionó, por eso cuando descubre que el asesino de sus padres está vivo, decide buscarlo y tomar venganza por propia mano. ¿Se dejará dominar por su ira?. "Este Fanfic participa en el reto 'Los 7 Pecados Capitales' del foro ¡Cometa de Sozin!". Pecado: IRA. - Gracias por leer.


**HOLA! **

**ProtaDarnell here :)**

Bueno este fic realmente sale de la idea de que Mako, Bolin y Katara tienen un pasado muy parecido. La maestra agua buscó al asesino de sus padres. Mako y Bolin aún no lo han hecho, pero están a punto de hacerlo.

AVISO: *Gore;Gore;Gore;Gore* xD

Ah por cierto, yo soy Bryke así que no hago disclaimers jejeje Oknop, ahora en serio xD

* * *

**Disclaimer**: La Leyenda de Korra no me pertenece, desgraciadamente, ni los personajes ni el canal dónde se emite la serie. El fin de esta historia es divertir.

_"Este fic participa en el reto "¡7 Pecados capitales" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin"_

**Mi Pecado: LA IRA.**

_.DISFRUTEN._

* * *

**-0-0-0-0-(MEMORIAS DE UN ASESINO)-0-0-0-0-**

* * *

Recién había acabado la convergencia harmónica, el mundo estaba en paz otra vez. Las guerras entre las tribus habían terminado. Korra había demostrado su poder y avance en los asuntos espirituales. Asami finalmente había superado lo de su padre y ya no tenía que lidiar con el fracaso de industrias futuro.

El único que seguía destruido era... Yo.

Supongo que he pospuesto esto por mucho tiempo, pero no lo he olvidado. En mi mente se disparan las imágenes de esa noche como películas de terror que mis retinas eran obligadas a ver aunque yo me negara.

A veces mientras intentaba dormir a altas horas de la noche, recordaba el rostro de mi madre, tan puro, tan sereno, tan leal. Sus besos en la frente antes de dormir me protegían y aportaban calor. Su amor me protegía, su lealtad de dignificaba y yo era feliz.

Mi padre, tan recio y a la vez cariñoso. Tan protector y fuerte. Si él estaba a mi lado sabía que nada malo me protegería, sus ojos verdes, idénticos a los de Bolin me recordaban eso cada noche. Cuando yo era feliz.

_"¿Cómo lo hace?"_ - me pregunté mentalmente mientras yacía sentado en la casa de Asami sobre uno de los sofás- _"¿Cómo Bolin puede solo dejarlo pasar"_

Mi hermano siempre ha sido tan alegre, tan jovial. No entendía cómo no le dolía lo que sucedía. ¿Será que no recordaba bien a nuestros padres? ¿Sus rostros estarían borrosos en su mente?

Tal vez era eso. Pero aun así él sabía la verdad... y la verdad era dolorosa.

Intenté olvidarme de la situación, pero fracasé. Intenté perdonar, pero no pude. Todo lo que sentía en mi era un ardiente deseo de venganza. Mi mente me repetía lo mucho que odiaba al maestro fuego que asesinó a mis padres y, lo preocupante, era que mi corazón también la secundaba.

Traté de dejar salir a flote mis sentimientos, traté de contarle a Bolin, a Korra, a Asami.. ¡Al mundo! lo mal que me sentía, pero nunca era un buen momento. El mundo tenía mayores problemas, así que decidí postergarlo, pero sólo me hizo daño.

El deseo de venganza, la IRA dentro de mí sólo crecía. A veces fantaseaba con encontrar a ese sujeto y descargar toda mi furia sobre él, el sueño terminaba de la misma forma. Él muerto y yo convirtiéndome en lo mismo que él... En una mala persona.

- ¿Pero qué dices Mako? -me regañé a mí mismo- ¿Por qué yo iba a ser el malo? ¡Soy la víctima aquí!

Y era cierto. En este mundo cruel e injusto, la justicia humana no servía, la divina tardaba demasiado en llegar y mientras tanto yo seguía llorando la pérdida de mis padres.

Por mucho tiempo, la gente me vió como un chico distante, arrogante, patán. Me juzgaron sin siquiera conocer mi pasado, me tildaron de malasangre cuando la verdad era que estaba muy herido por dentro. Ya no podía soportarlo más.

Tenía que hacer algo para sanar... Tenía que hacer algo para acabar con este dolor. Entre las dos opciones que estaban frente a mí: El Perdón y La Ira, elegí la que era más fácil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Central de Policías de Ciudad República.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me acerqué hacia la oficina de Lin, conocía perfectamente ese camino casi tanto como conocía mis pensamientos asesinos. La Jefa Beifong me vió, vió mi rostro, mis facciones, sabía que yo no estaba bien.

- ¿Mako? ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?

- Necesito que me deje ver los archivos de los asesinatos en la ciudad de hace diez años atrás. -Lin suspiró derrotada, me sorprendí un poco, pensé que me gritaría-

- Sabía que este momento llegaría. Mako... ¿Quieres encontrar al asesino de tus padres, verdad?

- Es algo que necesito hacer y nadie va a impedírmelo. Si usted no me ayuda, entonces recurriré a otros métodos menos 'legales'.

- Mako ese sujeto fue condenado, apresado, cumplió su condena, salió antes por buena conducta y se reformó ante la sociedad.

- LA GENTE COMO ÉL NO CAMBIA! -le grité molesto mientras flamas salían de mis manos y quemaban el suelo. Lin se sorprendió un poco. Me calmé sabiendo que me dejé llevar, respiré profundo para relajarme y luego la miré con ojos llorosos, mi cristalizada mirada reflejaba todo el dolor y la agonía que llevaba dentro de mi, tanto que se me quebró la voz al decir.- Por favor, no quiero tener que lidiar con este dolor para siempre-

- Prométeme que si te doy la información que buscas, no harás nada estúpido que me haga ponerme en tu contra.

- Tan solo quiero desahogarme con ese señor, decirle lo mucho que arruinó nuestras vidas y tal vez, encuentre lugar para el perdón.

Lin suspiró profundamente y agachó su cabeza mirando al suelo por un buen rato. Yo estaba esperando su respuesta con impaciencia. Luego de unos momentos ella me miró por otros segundos y caminó al archivero, sacó una carpeta y la puso frente a mi pisándola con su mano sobre el escritorio de manera autoritaria.

- No me hagas arrepentirme de esto -amenazó-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mi esperanza volvió a mi luego de mucho tiempo de fugitiva. A final de ese oscuro camino nuevamente estaba mirando la luz. Mi sanación estaba más cerca ahora que sabía la identificado a ese sujeto. Ver su foto en el expediente me provocó náuseas y mis manos apretaron tanto el papel que casi destruyo la evidencia, pero me contuve.

- Zen-Wao -leí su nombre en voz alta. Tenía casi 40 años y en su ficha comencé a leer toda aquella mierda de cómo se había vuelto una buena persona con trabajo comunitario y ayuda de psicólogos. Ahora era un respetado profesor en una de las universidades más prominentes de la ciudad- ¡Patrañas! ¡Ni quién te crea eso! -repliqué al aire mientras lanzaba la foto a mi cama y me levantaba a verme en el espejo-

Tenía puesto un suéter manga larga y pantalones negros ceñidos al cuerpo. Unos guantes de cuero ocultaban mis manos, y mis huellas. Un gorro pasamontañas puesto sobre mi cabeza ocultaban mi cabello pero dejaban el resto de mi rostro descubierto.

Mentí, todo este tiempo le mentí a todo mundo, hasta a mí mismo. ¿Desahogarme? Tal vez... ¿Perdonar? ¡Nunca! Simplemente no podía perdonar al sujeto que me arruinó la vida, y con ella la de mi hermano también.

Sabía que ese sujeto quería robar la casa.. ¿Por qué no sólo lo hizo? ¿Por qué tuvo que robarse la vida de mamá y papá también? Ese sujeto no tuvo compasión.

Yo tampoco la tendría.

- ¿Mako? -me sacó de mis pensamientos la voz de Bolin, volteo a verlo restregándose los ojos y viéndome de pies a cabeza- ¿Vas a alguna parte?

- Ehmm... -dudé sobre si decirle o no- No, bueno sí... solo quería ir a tomar algo de aire.

Bolin miró fijamente a mi cama y encontró una carpeta de expediente policial abierta de par en par. Me miró a mi y yo hice lo mismo, entonces ambos salimos corriendo con el fin de hacerse con la carpeta primero. Bolin fue más rápido y la tomó, entonces con una de sus manos me empujó hacia atrás y casi me voy al suelo.

Bolin comenzó a ojear las hojas y pude notar como sus ojos se abrían como platos, su mandíbula cayó un poco y entró en estado de sorpresa. Me miró reprochante y me recriminó.

- ¿Conque tomar aire fresco? -frunció el ceño y arrojó la carpeta con fuerza de vuelta a la cama-

- Bolin, déjame explicarte.. yo...

- ¿Qué Mako? ¿Qué me vas a decir? ¿Qué vas a ir tras el tipo que asesinó a nuestros padres? ¡Eso es bastante obvio!

- Tú no entiendes, ese sujeto... ese... tipo -dije con recelo- sigue suelto, el que nos quitó a nuestros padres... Mamá y Papá -se me quebró la voz, una lágrima cayó sobre mis mejillas pero la limpié de inmediato. Entonces lo miré firme- tengo que hacer justicia

- Mako ese hombre ya pagó por su crimen, se reformó y ahora es una buena persona -bufé aire con mis labios aburrido-

- Sabía que no ibas a entenderlo...

- ¿Entender qué?

- Pareciera que olvidaste todo lo que tuvimos que vivir debido a lo que hizo ese sujeto. ¿Cómo puedes perdonarlo?

- NO LO HE PERDONADO OK? -gritó Bolin- PERO NO SOY COMO ÉL, YO NO TOMO VENGANZA. MI CONCIENCIA ESTÁ TRANQUILA Y ASÍ SEGUIRÁ... Con saber que soy mejor persona de lo que es ese sujeto, me basta.

- Bolin... No trates de detenerme, tomé una decisión y nadie me va a hacer cambiar de parecer -Mi hermano apretó sus puños y dejó soltar un gruñido de rabia hacia mi-

- A veces quisiera golpearte para que reaccionaras!

- Adelante -le dijo- hazlo.. Le devolveré ese golpe de tu parte al asesino de nuestros padres.

Cada vez que tenía que pronunciar "Asesino" ese sabor amargo en mi boca volvía a aparecer. Todo lo que implicaba esa palabra me daba asco, pero no me importaba convertirme en uno si se trataba de vengar la muerte de mis padres.

- No dejaré que lo hagas! -se puso Bolin frente a mi trancándome el paso a la puerta-

- Deberías estar viniendo conmigo en vez de tratar de detenerme.

- Mako, por favor -rogó el ojos verdes- Vamos, eres mejor que esto... No necesitas probar nada, estamos bien como estamos. No dejes que la ira y la rabia te lleven a cometer una locura, a veces el perdón es la mejor...

- NOOOO! -le grité furioso- PERDONAR NO ME DEVOLVERÁ A MIS PADRES...

- Vengarte tampoco -contestó Bolin-

- Pero tal vez pueda apaciguar este maldito tormento. Ahora apártate -le dije con autoridad, no estaba bromeando- Y si no vas a ayudarme... No me sigas y trates de detenerme... Esta noche, habrá un asesino menos en Ciudad República.

Con esto salí de la casa. Oí a Bolin suspirar mientras me alejaba, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

Mi corazón latía muy rápido por la adrenalina, mis pulmones se llenaban de aire y me sentía lleno de vida. Ya no era el niño debilucho de hace 10 años atrás, ese que tuvo que robar para alimentar a su hermano. Ese que tuvo que pelearle a las fieras un pedazo de carne. Ese que comió de la basura en ocasiones. Supongo que todo eso moldeó mi carácter. Bolin nunca tuvo que estar bajo situaciones tan extremas, lo sobreprotegía con mi alma y aunque ambos vivíamos en las calles, nunca dejé que sufriera.

¿Ahora era yo malo porque me quería vengar del que nos hizo eso? ¡NO! Ese sujeto me transformó en lo que soy. El Mako inocente que no mataba a una mosca había muerto el mismo día que quedó abandonado con su hermano en las calles. Desde ese momento, el rencor tomó parte de mi, traté de ocultarlo pero... como una olla de presión, en algún momento tenía que explotar.

_"Voy por ti... Mal nacido!" _-pensé mientras corría sobre los techos de las casas en dirección a encontrarme con aquel sujeto-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Universidad de Ciudad República.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Algo tarde, eh profesor? -sonrió un chico con barba mientras le entregaba las llaves de su Satomovil al susodicho. El profesor Zen-Wao era siempre el último en irse y su auto el último en salir de aquel estacionamiento-

- Me quedé revisando exámenes -contesta el sujeto de tez blanca, anteojos, alto y delgado que vestía ropa formal y corbata. Toma las llaves de su auto y luego de ponerse el cinturón arranca.

Las luces de los faros del Satomovil iluminaban las oscuras calles de esa zona boscosa, tan solitaria, tan abrumadora. Comenzó a llover de pronto y las gotas de lluvia eran tan espesas que empañaban el parabrisas.

- ¿Qué demonios? -replicó Zen-Wao mientras bajaba la marcha del auto por precaución y activaba el limpia parabrisas-

El hombre se detuvo en una casa grande donde estacionó el auto y luego entró corriendo al refugio usando su chaqueta para resguardarse de la lluvia. Como detalle ornamental, ahora habían truenos.

El sujeto dejó su abrigo en el perchero y caminó a la cocina donde bebió un vaso de agua. La casa si bien era grande, también muy solitaria. Una sombra negra pasó a toda velocidad detrás de aquel sujeto, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y Zen-Wao se volteó a echar una mirada.

- ¿Hay alguien ahí? -otra sombra pasó al instante del otro lado. Zen-Wao miró nervioso y tomó su intercomunicador para avisar a la policía de que había alguien extraño en casa. Pero de pronto una gran bola de fuego iluminó su rostro, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y en acto reflejo usó sus manos para detener las llamas pero en el proceso se fue hacia atrás de espaldas.- ¿QUIÉN ANDA AHÍ? -gritó con nerviosismo-

Comenzó a escuchar unos pasos que se dirigían hacia él. Pronto, cuando el humo de la explosión se disipó el hombre pudo divisar a un chico alto, delgado, de tez blanca con finas facciones y ojos poderosamente dorados mirándolo con desprecio. Vestía ropas negras y toda la pinta de un ladrón.

- ¿Eres Zen-Wao? ¿verdad? -preguntó el chico mientras tomaba un filoso cuchillo de la cocina y comenzaba a pasar sus dedos por el filo del mismo en actitud peligrosa-

- ¿Quién lo busca? ¿Quién eres? -Al ver que el chico se negaba a responder, el profesor le arrojó una llamarada pero este la bloqueó inmediatamente y pateando su cara para acostarlo al suelo de nuevo tomó el cuchillo y lo clavó en la palma de su mano mientras lo pegaba al suelo. El rasgue de la carne de aquel hombre provocó un gran grito de dolor y charcos de sangre comenzaron a mojar la alfombra. Mako lo mira con desprecio y prosigue-

- La pregunta era... ¿Eres Zen-Wao?

- Si -dijo este derrotado mientras mordía sus labios por el dolor que le provocaba el cuchillo, mover sus tendones quebrados era sumamente doloroso. Mako tomó otro cuchillo del gabinete y caminó hacia aquel hombre agachándose frente a él con una sonrisa de medio lado-

- Y dime Zen-Wao... ¿Me reconoces?

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? -replicó. Mako estalló de furia y clavó la otra mano del sujeto al suelo mientras otro alarido de pena y desesperación se vertían en el aire así como más sangre sobre el suelo-

- CONTESTA LA PREGUNTA!

- AAAHHH... DUELEEE! -gritaba el sujeto con desespero. Mako usó sus manos para mover el mango del cuchillo clavado sobre las manos de aquel hombre para provocarle más dolor- No... NO TE CONOZCO... -Mako se levantó y poniéndose de espaldas al sujeto, tomó su barbilla y dijo-

- Calle Dao-Yu, primera transversal, casa blanca con murales negros, hace 10 años. Yo estaba durmiendo en mi cama cuando un ladrón entró a robar, mis padres salieron a ver qué pasaba e intentaron defenderse. Me levanté de mi cama por curiosidad y fui hasta la sala, al verme allí mis padres le pidieron al ladrón que me dejara ir pero entonces el ladrón atacó. Era un maestro fuego -hizo paréntesis mientras una gota de sudor recorría la frente de Zen-Wao.

Sin que Mako se diera cuenta, el sujeto procedió a aprovechar su descuido para sacar los cuchillos de sus manos jalando el mango hacia afuera con sus dientes mientras escuchaba el resto de la historia.

- Mi madre intentó protegerme al igual que mi padre, pero el maestro fuego era más poderoso. Les disparó una llamarada explosiva que los fulminó a ambos, cayeron muertos ante mis ojos. El ladrón tomó algunas cosas y salió por la ventana luego de prender en llamas toda la casa. Trágica historia no? -sonrió Mako con cinismo mientras seguía de espaldas a Zen-Wao-

- Ahora te recuerdo -dijo el hombre con ahogando la voz por el dolor mientras sacaba el último de los cuchillos. Sus manos estaban manchadas en sangre y su ropa también. El líquido rojizo caía a chorros al suelo mientras este se ponía de pie- ¿Eres ese niño no? Ahora buscas venganza. ¡Típico!

- Ese niño al no tener un hogar tuvo que vivir 8 años en las calles con su pequeño hermano menor, entonces aprendió la ley de la vida y se convirtió en un ser frío y distante pero con un marcado sentido del heroísmo. ¿Qué tal me veo ahora?

Inmediatamente Mako se volteó con rapidez mientras le arrojaba un cuchillo justo al rostro del sujeto pero este en acto reflejo esquivó el zarpazo que terminó clavado a la pared y luego se le lanzó encima a Mako disparando una gran flama de fuego, pero el cejas arqueadas rebatió las llamas y le tomó los brazos sangrantes con fuerza. Sus miradas colisionaron. Mako apretó las manos destrozadas del hombre mientras Zen-Wao gritaba a raudales.

- ¡No soy tan frágil como hace 10 años! -completó Mako antes de lanzarlo con fuerza hacia un lado. La frente del hombre aterrizó en la punta de la mesa de metal y luego se fue al suelo. Parte de la sangre quedó sobre aquella mesa, el resto bañó la cara del sujeto mientras su mirada perdía nitidez. Mako se agachó ante aquel hombre y tomándolo de la ropa lo levantó mientras le propinaba un fuerte golpe al rostro, luego otro y otro y otro. Mako no tenía control, con cada puñetazo le abría una nueva herida y su rostro comenzó a desfigurarse con rapidez mientras sus nudillos lastimados se manchaban de sangre. Mako comenzó a sentir placer. Se levantó y pateó el cuerpo del hombre volteándolo boca abajo muy débil. Estaba ensangrentado, mal herido y a punto de caer inconsciente-

- Sé lo que... hice... -contestó el sujeto mientras escupía de su boca el líquido carmesí- estuvo mal, pero pagué mi condena... La gente cambia.

- No, la gente como tú no cambia. -dijo mientras lo tomaba de la ropa y montaba su cuerpo sangrante sobre la mesa de metal.- Los MONSTRUOS como tú no pueden cambiar...

- Por favor... déjame... -gimió el hombre arrepentido, pero Mako tomó los cuchillos que le había clavado antes al sujeto y entregándole una mirada psicópata y una sonrisa perversa, chasqueó la lengua diciendo-

- Tuviste elección de parar, pudiste solo robarte lo que te ibas a robar y dejar a mis padres vivir... Pero no te contuviste de hacerlo, ahora... Al igual que tú y 10 años después... YO NO PIENSO PARAR!

Entonces Mako comenzó a clavar los cuchillos una y otra vez en la carne de aquel hombre que gritaba sin control. Las cuchilladas eran continuas y certeras. Su vida se escapó con rapidez, pero Mako tenía tanta rabia interna, tanta ira descontrolada dentro de si que no se detuvo hasta que sus brazos se cansaron. Entonces sus ojos dorados llenos de lágrimas contemplaron el cuerpo muerto y lleno de agujeros del asesino de sus padres...

Era demasiado tarde para detenerse.

Tragó grueso y sintió el amargo sabor en la boca al recordar las palabras que le dijo a Bolin antes. Ahora Ciudad República tenía un asesino menos, pero otro había ocupado ese puesto con rapidez.

En ese momento una luz cegadora irrumpió en aquella casa cegando un poco al cejas arqueadas. La voz de Lin por medio de megáfono habló desde afuera diciendo...

- MAKO, TENEMOS LA CASA RODEADA, SAL CON LAS MANOS EN ALTO!

Mako miró al cadáver de aquel hombre y se horrorizó. ¿Cómo no se dió cuenta antes? ¿Cómo no vió venir esto?

Se sintió sucio, nauseabundo y terrible. Lo era.

- ¿Qué hice? –masculló el chico-

Salió de la casa con las manos en alto y la jefa lo esposó con rapidez. Su rostro lo decía todo, estaba decepcionada, enojada, rabiosa con él. Mako solo dejó salir un suspiro. Luego levantó la mirada y observó a Bolin mirándolo fijamente, ver a su hermano lleno de la sangre de su víctima era tan terrible que casi rompe a llorar. Ver a su hermano convertido en lo mismo que ese otro sujeto.

- Tú los llamaste... ¿Verdad? -le reprochó a Bolin mientras era subido al auto. El ojos verdes no pudo responderle. Lin entró a la patrulla y antes de arrancar miró al maestro tierra diciéndole-

- Hiciste bien Bolin... Lo siento mucho por tu hermano. -Con eso arrancó y se llevó al nuevo asesino de ciudad república. Mako volteó hacia atrás y miró a través del vidrio a la figura de su hermano alejarse de él. A Mako se le partió el corazón. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

La ira lo hizo tocar fondo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era de mañana otra vez. La luz del sol comenzó a entrar por las ventanas abarrotadas de mi celda. La historia se repetía una vez más. Desde que estaba allí encerrado ninguno de mis amigos había venido a visitarme, no era que esperaba que lo hicieran, pero me dolió darme cuenta que no.

_"Y Bolin... Oh si tan solo hubiese escuchado a Bolin. Él tuvo razón siempre, en todo_" me recriminaba con frecuencia.

Ya me había vengado, ya me había 'desahogado'. Pensé que me sentiría mejor ahora, pero ahora todo era doblemente peor. No me desahogué, mis amigos no volvieron a hablarme, la gente en Ciudad República me odia y me perdieron el respeto, las imágenes de la muerte de mis padres junto con el dolor no se borraron de mi mente, más bien añadí otra película de terror a mi mente en la cual me convertía en un asesino incluso más cruel que Zen-Wao, no había sanado, el dolor seguía allí y, lo peor de todo era que... Mis padres seguían muertos. ¿De qué me había servido? ¿Cómo buscar un lado positivo dónde no lo hay?

Había escuchado que unos criminales peligrosos se habían escapado tras la convergencia armónica y que muchos maestros aire comenzaron a aparecer. El equipo avatar estaba buscándolos a ellos. Me hubiese gustado ir con ellos, pero estoy aquí, pagando mi condena.

Pasaban los días y seguía sin poder dormir, las imágenes seguían viniendo a mi mente. El tormento me estaba volviendo loco, no podía más con tanto. Lin había viajado al reino tierra a encontrarse con Korra, mi hermano y los otros y yo estaba solo en esa horrible cárcel siendo atormentado una y otra vez por mi consciencia.

Tenía que acallarla, tenía que dejar de sufrir. Creé una cuchilla de fuego... y acabé con mi vida.

Antes de irme dejé una nota, esta misma que ahora estás leyendo, estas torpes palabras que intentan explicar lo arrepentido que me sentí de haberme convertido en este monstruo. Perdóname, Perdóname. No sabía lo que hacía. Perdóname.

Sé que quizás no quieras volver a verme y sé también que cuando recibiste esta carta lo pensaste muy bien antes de decidirte a leerla pero... Tal vez mi ejemplo no fue del todo malo, tal vez le sirva de lección a alguien. Para mí es demasiado tarde, tantos errores que no se pueden enmendar. Pero puede que otro que esté en la misma situación que yo pueda aprender de mi ejemplo y escoger el camino que a veces es el más difícil pero el que a la larga trae la curación: El del perdón.

Mi consejo es y será siempre: _"No se venguen"._

_**Con Amor desmedido por ti y profundo arrepentimiento.**_

_**Tu hermano, Mako.**_

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

**Muchas gracias a los que leyeron este fic. Espero les haya gustado.**

**Si es así por favor me dejan sus reviews ?**

**Se aceptan insultos, tomatazos, críticas constructivas y amenazas de muerte. xD**

**Nos vemos pronto amigos.!**


End file.
